Lullaby To Close Your Eyes
by darkflowerrose
Summary: What was behind the story of An Engraver of the Manor of Sleep? Did she have a choice in becoming one or not…?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fatal Frame III characters nor half the plot, but the other half is mine and the half of the ideas are mines too! But the character, I own her! XD

**A/N: **I know you've been waiting for this story. This is maybe the first fanfic on here about the Engraver aka the Needle Woman. Updates are that I am working on a couple of other fanfics, the mine one I'm going to work on is going to have lots of gore and murder, aka some homicidal psychotic sexy chick who rapes "little boys" coughs "young men not kids!" cough and then kills them soon after that's done, she feeds the rest of their scraps to her pet doggy, Fluffy! . Thanks, enjoying reading this one! XD

**Prologue **

It was dead silence, a shadow crawled up into the far corner of the room. Her tears were the same splattered crimson stained across the broken wooded rafts. Her bloody tears slid down behind the thick mask and rope that went through her dark, empty eyes. All she could see was the torment, the dream of the sleeping priestess. This girl who could only cry and dream wasn't like this before inside this horrible manor. She was living happily until she came and took it all away…

**A/N: **I KNOW it's a short prologue but please be patient I'm going to post it up today or tomorrow, it's midterms this week so I'm "very" busy! -.-; Please tell me what you thought and what you think should happen and maybe on how she became an engraver. One hint I'm giving you is that there's a flippen HUGE twist in the story and it involves the mistress, . No, it's not sex! Get your mind out of the gutter:O


	2. The Vision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fatal Frame III characters nor half the plot, but the other half is mine and the half of the ideas are mines too! But the character, I own her! XD This vision belongs tot the game, I want to rape the Kusabi…..jking…maybe….. ;D

**A/N: **I've wanted to do this scene and I love it, though it scared the living hell out of me playing it, I still loved it. Trust me, when if I saw this scene right after that I took a shower and I kept looking over the shower curtain, making share that ghost wouldn't be there….lol! I'm such a dork:D

Night has fallen, and Rei had decided that she needed a nice hot shower. The rain had slowed to a drizzle that day, and she had just decided to order Japanese takeout instead of cooking. Rei stepped into her large marble shower and started the water. It began steaming instantly, and Rei sighed as the hot water hit her cold skin. She heard a soft scraping sound, but just merely kept enjoying her shower. But then she heard it again, this time louder. She turned toward the glass door of the shower. "Miku…?" She said softly.

Suddenly, a face came into view in the fogged up glass. It was the woman with the gouged out eyes, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She brought her needle impaled hand up to the glass, and brought it down creating a terrible scratching sound, like nails on a chalkboard.

Rei backed up a bit and the glass door suddenly flew open, and a breeze killed the warmness of the shower. Rei slipped in the water and fell hard on her bottom, creating a spine-tingling sensation up her back. She wailed in a cry of pain. The spirit was gone, but the cold breeze lingered. Suddenly, a hot shower wasn't too appealing. Rei quickly got dressed and headed up to bed. As she opened her door she felt a presence. She walked slowly toward her bed, feeling panicky. Then she saw it.

It was only visible for a split second. A ghostly white needle impaled hand was resting halfway from underneath her bed. It disappeared once she saw it. She took a quick leap and landed in her bed, pulling the covers high over her head. Could she really go to sleep now after seeing that…? Until the ghostly hand grasped her wrist, tightly as a vision of a flashback came towards Rei's eyes.


	3. Life Betrothed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fatal Frame III characters nor half the plot, but the other half is mine and the half of the ideas are mines too! But the character, I own her! This chapter of her life before being an engraver and such not, it's my idea of her life!

**A/N:** Letting you know first off, I'm not giving her a name yet until I need to, she's refer into the story as the "young woman, she, her, engraver." Not "Needle Woman" though I sometimes love that other name too but I rather speak with the proper name for the ghost. This is before she became part of the Kuze Family and an engraver.

A young woman of seventeen was married to a mean husband that didn't appreciate her. He soon dumped her to marry a rich woman, who was also mean. After 10 years, he realized he had made a drastic mistake, as riches had not brought him happiness. The face of his sweet young wife kept appearing to him in dreams. His scolding rich wife continued to make him miserable, until he burned down the house with her in it.

As he left to find his young wife of 10 years ago, he vowed he would still love her, no matter how old and how ugly she may have become. To his extreme surprise, he found her in the same house, as sweet and as lovely as ever. She was not vengeful or jealous, but ran to meet him with tears of joy. "At last you have come back! Now I can rest in peace!" Oddly enough, even the room remained as it had 10 years ago; nothing had changed.

They spent a happy night together just talking, until at last they both crawled into bed exhausted. Her long black hair like the raven's feathers, lay soft and shiny on the pillow.

That night her husband killed himself out of the grief of leaving her. Waking up to his dead corpse, she cried.

That night Yashuu Kuze, the mistress of the manor of sleepheard woman's crying coming from the decaying house. She approached her, as she knew that the young woman was wasting away from grief when her husband left and killed himself. She asked her of becoming an engraver to cast her dream into the sleeping priestess.

**A/N: **While you're reviewing this and what not. Here's another update I forgotten to tell you people, I'm thinking of making my own Fatal Frame II stories of my own created ghosts, one involves the Kusabi and suicide. Not Seijiro Makabe who was sacrificed before Sae, it's a different one way before he happened to be dead. It's sad. The other story is about why and what happens when you not speak of the "X" aka the Hellish Abyss. That's going to be a cutscene with Mio, a vision, One-Shot. Another One-Shot only to Fatal Frame III, it's about one of the Kuze women who had to continue the bloodline, who was yearning to be a mother for so long, tragically it never happened. That one's even "sadder and graphic." So tell me in the reviews which one you want me to write, please let me know. I like to scare the shit out of you. Muhahaha! XD


	4. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fatal Frame III characters nor half the plot, but the other half is mine and the half of the ideas are mines too! But the character, I own her!

A young woman was standing in snow, candles and lanterns lighting the snowy grounds. Ahead were steps leading to a huge manor. Snow fell gently over the old Japanese manor, the small flakes glittering like crystals in the flickering candlelight of the courtyard. Several gravestones were piled on top of each other, the words carved into them so faded that they were now impossible to read. She blinked, and at the same time felt that she needed to go in the manor. It looked familiar. She had been there, but when?

She steps up to the front door, and slowly opens it.

"This place is…"

The head mistress looked at her and had that small, malicious smile that made her shiver. "Tomorrow is an important day for you, Shizuko. Did you know that?" She nodded slightly. "Well it is…and I'm glad that you shall be able to be the one to participate in it...dutifully…" She said coldly. She walked past her, her sleeves brushing her arm, and went upstairs. The mistress urged her to follow. She walked up the stairs slowly with the mistress studying her.

Shizuko followed the mistress as she went through the room, and into the walkway. After passing the double doors, she turned left up the steps. At the end of that hall, beside a candle stand, was the door. She opened it and pushed her through. It was the kimono room.

The door snapped shut and she turned around hastily. "You'll stay here for the night." The mistress spoke to her. She turned back and cried. "Tomorrow is important…" She repeated. "You are important. Without your dream…" She trailed off.

"Dream?" Shizuko blurted out. She smiled the cold smile again. "Tomorrow night…." She left, locking the door behind her. She stood rooted to the spot, horrified. She was going to die too? Why? Why her? Why her? Why anyone?

She sat in front of the koto, quietly strumming the strings to no obvious melody. Her eyes were blurry from staying up the whole night with yesterday's events flashing.

A short rapping could be heard from the door. She jumped a little and wondered if it was the mistress. The door unlocked and creaked open slowly. Two hands squeezed through the opening and placed two bowls and a cup on the floor. After the bowls were placed the door snapped closed and was locked again. She could hear hurried footsteps turning to go back to the room. She got up and looked into the bowls. There was some food in the both of them with some water in the small cup. She put them next to the koto. Shizuko had no appetite. All she could think about was this 'duty'. Until she fell asleep.

She awoke hours later. The face of her husband had swirled about in her dreams. She almost cried again in despair. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked about the room. The food that she placed earlier was gone. She wished she had eaten it now after hearing her stomach rumble from hunger. She stood up and stretched.

Shizuko pushed back her raven hair and sat patiently in front of the koto. She twirled her light blue sleeves nervously. How much longer until my 'duty?' She sighed and started playing the koto again, thinking about her losses.

Loud footsteps could be heard from outside the door. She stopped playing and listened to them intently. There had to be a group of people coming this way. Suddenly they stopped altogether and an unlocking sound came from the door. She resumed playing just as the door opened and the mistress stepped in. She tried to avoid looking at her by concentrating on what she was playing.

"It's time, Shizuko…" She spoke. She ignored her and continued to play. "Did you hear me, Shizuko? It's time. Now!" Her voice was muffled a bit. Hesitantly, she stopped and looked at her….

**A/N:** I got writer's block right now and it's a cliff hanger. I'm so evil! The next chapter is going to be graphic. Oh and she has a name now! XD

**FF3 Fanfic Coming Soon: **

Oki Kuze, a young woman who was chosen to continue the bloodline. Yearning to be a mother ever since she was given the duty. Her sanity slowly began to slip from the pregnancy into the shallow dark puddles of water.


End file.
